


an endeavor through timespace

by Cubell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Harry's done with these children, Multi, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubell/pseuds/Cubell
Summary: Harry Potter's To-Do Checklist:1. Get his sister to stop hating him2. Get his dad to stop hating him3. Get Sirius and Moony to stop hating him4. Get his mom to start trusting himHarry looked over his list, scratching his head."Well isn't this fun."------Harry Potter dies at the age of 20, two months from his birthday. His original plans to enjoy the afterlife are shattered and thrown away as he's offered another alternative: Be placed into an alternate universe and save it from destruction, starting in the body of an eight year-old Harry in a world where Lily and James Potter are alive.





	an endeavor through timespace

He liked to think that he had sensed it coming. It was rather damaging for his pride to know that after nine years of fighting against Voldemort and the Death Eaters, it was a single attacker that'd caught him off guard that had finally managed to kill him. 

He'd even had warning beforehand. A passerby who had seen the cloaked figure raise his wand to fire the spell had shouted out. He'd whirled around immediately to see what was happening. 

Not seeing anything dangerous in his immediate line of vision, he'd frowned, before realizing his mistake a split second too late as he saw green light in his peripheral vision. 

He had turned in the direction of the shout, not the location of the threat.

As he turned, flicking his wand into his hand in a last ditch effort to save himself, the spell hit.

It connected in the center of his forehead, mere centimeters from his infamous scar. His eyes widened a fraction in shock.

Haunting green light filled his vision, and everything went dark.

After 20 years of life– eleven of which spent in ignorance of the Wizarding World; the remaining nine spent fighting Voldemort and rebuilding the ruins of the Wizarding world– Harry Potter finally died.

...

Only to wake up only moments later, eyes shooting open to find himself surrounded by a familiar white blankness.

A pit of dread settled in his stomach as he realized what this meant. 

He wasn't dead. He still wasn't goddamned dead.

He chuckled bitterly as he considered his situation. Three Avada Kedavras. Three unstoppable Killing Curses. Yet here he was. Still alive.

What wizardkind wouldn't do to figure out how he had managed it, he thought bitterly. What most might consider a blessing had turned into more of a curse. He would have to wait longer to see Sirius, to see Remus, Fred, and his parents.

Eyes weary and shoulders braced, he looked up into the face of the being that called itself God, preparing for the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> haha so my summaries are pretty garbage and my writing is pretty garbage but I'm trying to work on my storytelling. be warned that i always do a lot of editing of my chapters AFTER publishing. youve been warned. 
> 
> this is harry centric obviously, but just be warned that if I have any kind of chance and I continue that far, im incredibly fixated on the idea of fleur having a lesbian best friend.
> 
> might not happen though. I'll save that for another story maybe.


End file.
